Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf
DarkKeyome: I was running through the town. On my way through I was on the way back to hide out. Oddly enough I felt way better. The hair was blonde... and I looked like some fucking pop star. But besides that I needed what I needed to easily push my way through the KPD undetected. As far as im concerned ive been dead for a month and with the new look im sure to throw my enemies off. My acrobatics allowed me to flip, toss and turn my way through the obstacles on the ground. Running up walls. Flipping over trash cans. I took a break. “ Alright... District 2... Just gotta Hijack me a car... and I'll be home free.” I yawned... and squatted down to fix my boots. I wonder just how difficult becoming a KPD will be... having to convert my ways. Hahah I’ll be like Detective. Those bastards...wont see... a damn thing coming to them when I start stealing Danchou's data codes on his Z-human files. All I gotta do... is get in there, break the access code passwords. Find all of the facilities... and get to work. I know this wont be easy, nor will it take a day. This is gonna be some hard work. Tough shit... but I'll get it done. DanteOConnor: It was amusing to see the target they had been tracking since the night before last. Sledge looked at the screen that adorned his wrist, watching a live feed from one of the drone swarm that had been tracking the one labeled as Keyome with a small grin on his large, black face, "Jesus, he's flipping around like a damn orangutan. Did you know in the 21st century, ethnic groups reffered to my people as "tree monkeys?" Gringo would give a groan before he would lean the seat up and look to Sledge, "Yeah, you also told me about the racial wars that persisted since your kind were enslaved. What do you want me to do? Apologize for what my ten-fold great grandparents did to your people?" Joker would chirp in over the radio as Gringo finished his statement, "Hey, did you know we were called "wet backs" because we sweat so much, Sledge?" Sledge would shake his head before he would call out towards Joker over the radio, "At least it meant you worked alot. We were just instantly compared to monkeys." Gringo would continue to watch the feed on his own wrist as he called out to Shade, "Shade, any idea what Keyome is thinking on this whole thing?" Shade would not respond for a few moments, only to respond with a calm tone, "No idea boss. It looks like he's heading towards District 3. Might have a plan for the KPD." He would nod to himself before calling out an order, "Listen up. We're going to keep an eye on him. Sledge, I want you to get me as close as you can to this guy without drawing attention, then meet up with the rest of the team. I'm going to have you guys go on stand by while I head after him on my own." The others would begin to object before he would begin his explaination, "I know what you're thinking, but there's only one guy that's going to be able to go up against Keyome if it IS him. If not, well we still need to reduce the amount of pursuers. With a whole team, we might draw to much attention from other Yakuza clans, which will lead for a distraction that will get him out of dodge. I'm going alone. Is that understood?" The others would be silent for a moment before Sledge would shift the car into gear, calling out to the others with his strong tone, "He's right. Too many people and we're gonna cause some major trouble. Besides, we need to be sure we catch this guy." The others would agree, reluctantly, but agree nonetheless, and Sledge would take off down the road, heading for the targets current position, having Shade lead them there via GPS to the closest area they could cut the man off. DarkKeyome: My legs swiftly moved through an alley way. With a hard leap I landed on a trash can. Kicking off the wall until I gripped a fire escape. I was moving swiftly... all those days as a courier boy was now finally coming in handy. I actually wanted to be a professional street runner at the XXGames when I was like 14. I ran full speed to the edge of a building and bent my knee's once I got to the edge tucking my legs in and doing a full front flip onto the other building right in-front of it. I landed in a roll and kept moving. Flipping over a metal air-conditioning pipe that was in the ground. I did a break dance move off of it, swiftly moving my legs until I propled myself into the air landing on clothes line. I jerked hard on it with my Auto-mailed arm breaking the rope. Pulling back against the gravity I swung off of it and landed onto another building. My boots skidding across the the roof tops gravel. I was breathing hard, but I looked down over district 2. “ Alright Keyome... 2 minute break... then your home free. “ I knelt down... “ Ahh cool dude! A Kitchen knife...” I said squatting down.. someone had left it up here... which honestly was odd. I twirled it around my fingers as I looked down at the people walking around.. It was if... the explosion that killed 300 people the day before hadn’t even happened before. DanteOConnor: As the team continued tracking the man’s movements, the specialized V-22 Osprey landed and picked Gringo up from a parking area’s rooftop, having Sledge take the Lambo back to KPD headquarters. As they flew in silence, Gringo replaced the gasmask from the night before with a mask in a case at the back of the Osprey, turning to reveal the new mask. It depicted a demon in every sense of the word, its teeth razor-sharp and its skin stone-like, cracked and solid. Its eyes were orbs of crimson, with no pupils to see. Shade would look over and gasp slightly, having an odd reaction to the mask. Soon after Joker would look over and his eyes would go wide, pointing towards Gringo with a laugh, “THAT… that is the most awesome thing I have ever seen!” Gringo would laugh behind the mask before stating, “The Yakuza put plenty of fear into the people… it’s time to start giving that fear back.” The others would nod as the Osprey took a sharp right, changing direction almost immediately as Shade hit a blip in the radar, “Sir, we got a fix on him heading up to the rooftops! We can cut him off here.” She would pull a three dimensional image down from the ceiling and indicate the area with a blip, causing Gringo to arch his brow, “Got it. Let’s cut this fucker off.” As Keyome would make his way up into the rooftops, and grasp the blade he found, the sound of the blades from the Osprey would slowly repeat as it came over the edge of the building, flood lights on the back of the Osprey lighting the entire rooftop as the off ramp opened, a single figure coming to the end of the ramp, only to leap down from the ramp before Keyome, “Hey, asshole… you’ve had eyes on you for quite a while now!” The man would call over the rotor blades before he would give a signal for the Osprey to gain altitude, letting the two to be alone as the Osprey took higher into the sky, “As I was saying, we’ve known about you, boy... so why don’t you come along quietly and we can have a nice long chat… Keyome?” DarkKeyome: My hair began to blow wildly as the area in which I was just at was now illuminated by the light of some kind of aerial vehicle. I didn’t even bother to turn around. I heard the loud THUD of combat boots hitting the ground. I stood up... slowly, turning my head to eye the man that was now behind me, claiming to had been watching me. I smirked and as I turned to him the long blonde hair whipped in the air blowing across my face. “Much as I love to sit and chat...” I said turning fully to the man before. “ I don’t have a damn thing to say to you.” I focused on the mask... it kind of... freaked me out. The fuck was he trying to get at. Either way... I flipped the knife around in my hand, so it was backwards gripped like how that Serial Killer Micheal Myers would hold it! I eyed the man, and took a deep breathe... his attire, if he's KPD... he's no normal KPD... I looked to my right, then my left. Then back at him. I didn’t bring any guns... Just me, and this knife. “ So go fuck yourself with a lead-pipe. You cunt mouth bastard...” I said spitting on the ground before getting down into a CQC type stance with the blade up high with my left hand, and my other hand opened palmed right behind the hand holding the blade. “ Know what... fuck the blade.” I said throwing it over to the side. “ C'mon... you wanna fuck with me guy? Lets see what you got then...” I then changed my stance again. Jet Kune do... I moved up and down then switched into a Wu-shu style... shadow boxing the air in swift.. unreadable movements and ending it with a Sweeping drunken fist type kick. I pointed at him after it was done and got into a karate Stance... the Japanese one. Challenging him... DanteOConnor: Gringo watched as the man turned towards him and he gave a warm grin, the facial recognition interface in his mask confirming that it was indeed Keyome himself. Good, now he wouldn’t have to shoot this fucker for wasting his time. He watched as Keyome insulted him and spat in his direction, only to slightly step to the side as the boy barraged him with insults. It’s better than bullets if Gringo had anything to say about that. He watched as he took the stance that Gringo clearly identified as CQC, which quite honestly surprised him. Not many people knew that outside of his unit, but then again, the unit is his life, and he hasn’t been out of the underground base unless it was to go out on a mission. Either way, he was shocked even further to see Keyome throw his blade to the side, taking a different stance as if he truly wanted to go hand to hand with Gringo. Gringo would then give a grin before removing the holster and magazine placement from his side and throw them to the corner of the rooftop, along with the blade that remained holstered on his arm. Just in case this kid was going to pull a fast one however, he kept his boot knife in place. He then looked to Keyome with a grin under the mask, which echoed his voice slightly to distort his true vocals, as a safety precaution if anything, “Listen, kid, I don’t want to fight you. But, if you’re going to insist on having a rooftop showdown, please, be my guest.” Gringo would then bend his head to the right, and then to the left, letting his arms hang loosely at his sides, waiting for the punk to make the first move. He would then bring his one arm up, only to produce a middle finger and wave Keyome towards him, “Come on, shit stain, I don’t have all day.” He would then let the hand drop back to his side, keeping a calm demeanor about him despite the fact that he was going against a Yakuza clan's chairman. Most would shutter at the thought, but Gringo... he relished it. HyonekoHyuuga: -I walked the city streets the world somewhat new to me, for all the good that damn proccedure did it couldn't get all my damn memory back, even my time dead was a painful blur....the girls had filled me in on some of the things i had forgotten and gotten me up to speed on the events of the city...terrorists coming in...that fucking lahana club was blown to peices, god fucking yes somthing good happened while i was....recovering...iterally. i looked up into the sky seeing an assault helicopter...least it looked like it...peeling off...from one of the roof tops and a KPD one at that! oh this would be good, the girls had prepared a little specticale to show that the ChiTori clan had not faded, i get my cell out and speed dial Yuki- "Our reminder ready?....good, good...on my mark then...5....4...3..2...1!" -As i say one sounds of explosions rumble through the air as drug dens across the city get destryed in seconds by the c4 charges we had slipped in. Then i smile as i hear the joined screams as the major drug lord are hung over the side of a skyscraper by thier wrists, all terrified and embaressed as we had hung them naked, but all alive regardless...though i couldn't say the same for the next thing to pass, as well as the drug lords we had rooted out thier smuggler lines too... their runners hung over the sides of random skyscrapers by thier necks with a raven artfully carved into their chests. If this didn't say we weren't gone i do not know what will, we just served the KPD drug lords on a platter and driven home that we meant buisness with our more...bloody display.- "let that be a lesson, we don't abide drugs... in my city! Yuki you just made Momma bird proud, rest and tell the girls thanks this means alot." -i hung up and continued my leasurely walk down the streets, with a devilish grin on my face just glad to be alive again.- DarkKeyome: I Watched... his eyes met my own. Swiftly I lowered my vision to his shoulders. Never seen this style before but whatever. “ I don’t give two fucks.... If your not here to fight.. then what are you here for!” I approached him. 6 feet away I walked to him to in slow steps. I sent a quick a succession of kicks out to the man's right leg, behind his knee with my own right leg, 2 exactly. Hoping to make him cringe over to the left long enough for me Come in with Left arm. The Auto-mailed arm, with enough force to knock him back at-least 4 feet with a strong straight punch to the chest. If any of the blows connected then I’d charge forward by Aiming a powerful knee to the mans lower abdomen, with the force applied to said blow I’d knock the breathe out of him hard enough for me to grip him under my left arm pit, twist my body around Lucha libre style and slam his head face first into the ground. The blow could stun the man hard enough for me to fully mount him if it connected, where I could then continue on with a series of punches aiming towards his face. Each punch would leave a devastating impact on the mans facial structure with such power applied by both of my robotic arms. Enough punches to the fac and he surely wouldn’t survive. At the end of my onslaught he'd easily been punched 6 times in the head more or less. But... that's if the strikes connected or not. DanteOConnor: Gringo curiously watched Keyome in return beneath his mask, giving a warm grin towards the boy's spirit. It kind of reminded him that the ehart is still out there, just not on the right side, is all. As Keyome sped towards him and delievered his quick succession of kicks, Gringo would easily slip backwards to avoid the succesion with ease, his arms still at his side as he did so. Althought he intended it, Gringo was shaken as he was thrown back four feet from a blow to the chest. Yet, Keyome would be unaware that Gringo would release all the breath from his lungs before the blow, which only caused minimal damaage and barely fazed him. He would roll into the throw-back and then give a grin as he saw Keyome charging at him, taking this as a perfect time to deliever a counter of his own. He would stand as Keyome came towards him with the knee, but step off to the side as Keyome would try to deliever the blow. Simply enough, Gringo held his arm out in the direction Keyome's momentum would be sending him, attempting to clothesline the dumbass with his arm. If the hit was to take affect, Keyome would slam down onto his back, taking a direct shot to the throat as he did so, which even for Keyome, would halter his breathing for the duration for the brawl. Soon after, if Keyome took the hit and fell to his back, Gringo would bring his boot up, only to force it back down back against Keyome's ribcage, finding it best to bruise his ribs which would cause his stamina to deplete over time. The only way Keyome could dodge this was if he rolle out of the way in time, but that was improbable seeing that if the clothesline was to take affect, the fall would have Keyome land directly on the peripheral (vision center) area of his skull, which would cause all skn sensations to cease and his vision to blur, even if only for a moment. If the boot was to then connect with Keyome's ribs, Gringo would retreat and give a grin under his mask with a short chuckle, "Come on suffer with me!" As a recovery move, however, if Keyome was to dodge the clothesline altogether, Gringo would just step back and call out to him with a laugh, "Stupid mutt, I'm not here to kill you! I saw you at the fights with Danchou. I know your every move!" DarkKeyome: He moved out of the way of my knee... impressive this guy knew some shit. Some shit, I didn’t know about. Tch! I was struck hard with the intended clothesline... my body flipped violently before I hit the ground hard with the powerful blow. I got hit right in the got damn Adams apple. For Christ sake I couldnt breathe. My vision blurred out as well. But... With the studies Chi Sao... which is a training method, that one uses to learn certain Martial arts styles... it's often depecited within Chinese martial arts of course. It kind of gave a 6th sense to fighting due to training in said situations, actually a lot like this one. My head was ringing had. But just as quickly as his boot came down. My Automailed arm caught the blow by the forearm. The Antimantium and Onyx steel absorbed the blow fully. I'd attempt to hook my left arm around his calf muscle where I’d use my other arm to grip under the said leg and then PUSSSHHH Myself from under his strike in a water slide type motion on the gravel where I was soon on my feet as I road the currents of the small gravel on the ground. I turned to him and frowned, so within a time frame of 3.5 seconds I had slid away landed, bent my knee's and came down with my right elbow aiming to strike the man in the top of his head. Said blow would strike him senseless. Adding to that I kind of had him blind sided from the back. If connected he'd be stunned long enough for me to continue with my striking. Once I landed I was in a boxing stance and I quickly closed in the small distance. I sent a 4 right jabs which would all aim for his face, each hit with enough power to knock the man around like a rag doll, a upper cut, which would knock him back 6 feet into the air a a left hook a left elbow, right elbow. And then to end it all off I attempted to Thrust palms into his chest, If this was a man, of true martial arts.. on the level that I was on. He'd see the blue aura around my hands as I sent the double palmed tiger strike to the man. If connected it'd knock him back about 10 feet. And my hands would be smoking... to the untrained eye that is. DanteOConnor: As Gringo made contact with the automail arm, a loud clank could be heard from between the arm and his boots, causing him to grit his teeth slightly from the noise. He felt a brush up against his calf and leapt over the boy as soon as he knew his stomps wouldn't work, avoiding the grapple all together. He would put two fingers in front of his face, aiming them at his own eyes, and then aiming them towards Keyome with a grin, "Gotcha boy." What was unknown to Keyome was that Joker was perched on a rooftop across the street. Being a free running expert, Joker navigated the rooftops with a new model of the SR-25 sniper rifle, specially equipped with tranquilzer darts which could take down an elephant with one shot. As Joker lined up the shot, he called to his boss via radio in the mask's built in headset, "Boss, it's Joker. I got the target in my sights. What would you like for me to do?" Gringo would give a grin under his mask before he would look to Keyome, "Hey, are you ready to give up yet!? I still want to ask you a couple questions... and seeing that I could have killed you when I got here, maybe you should answer them." Gringo would then hold his hands up as if he was indicating he was done with the fight, but also providing a distraction for Joker if he indeed had to make the shot that was necessary. DarkKeyome: He got away from me but as he had rolled under me, I had scruffled to my feet. The time was moving by the seconds. Two stories down... 2.3 seconds before he hits the ground from his leap. I dont know what it was... something told me to move... move keyome... Move... I dont run from fights. But this guy was trained... damn trained. Solider like... fighting him straight up would be a fight to the death. And honestly... I had much to much shit to do. Still airbourne. ( High intellggence allows highly caculating shit like this.) he was now on the ground.. I managed to get to my feet running sloppily. As the man had got to his feet I was on the edge of the building. Slowly he turned to me... And as he began to speak and he turned to look me... as the words came out of his mouth " Gotcha boy." and he turned...fully to look back at me. I was gone. My body had tossed itself over the 2 in a half story building. Swiftly enough. If he looked down. I wouldnt be on the ground. But more than likely he'd mistake me for the... the dead guy? Wearing a leather jacket similar to me... what did I do? I thre my self off the building and prayed i'd live... Silently never making a sound somebodies beedroom windows open. Once I gripepd the iron for the fire-escape and swung myself right into the open window. By the the time the captain looked down... even the window I had leaped through... would be closed so signs of me ever being around... Pallas: -Donnie kicks it on the edge of a rooftop as he watches the fight go down. He whistles a song to himself while he watches, swining his legs forwards and backwards against the builing. He looks to the situation going on below him and he talks to himself-"ooo Ho ohhh we got ourselves a fun one tonight."-He then jumps back to the other edge of the building where ha had a L96A1 perched on the ege of the building.-"Oh the shooting takes the fun out of the game! hahahaha"-He gets himself situated on the edge of the gun as he looks down his sights to the two men fighting. He whispers to himself-"Oh two easy targets for two easy shots...."-He then makes a pouty face and continue talking-"There is no fun in this at all...."-Then a radio would speak up as it was one of the lower ops men on the grounds waiting for word from Donnie. Lower Ops Man:"Sir, we have conformation from the Reaper Drone that there are indeed other Marks in the area. We are led to believe that they may be in the buildings on a higher level than the one the fight is on. Want us to blow the place sky high Sir?"-When he hears this he sighs and grabs the radio replying with- Donnie:"No no no, no fun in killing a man without him knowning....I can't believe I am helping Keyo, but he deserves to die by my knife rather than a Snipers bullet...At least die with dignity."-He then focuses the sights of his L96A1 to the building around the area. While he lays there perched on the building he moves his finger to the front area of his L96A1 rifle and clicks a button. The button would make a small sound and then create a reflective screen to completely hide his body. He would quickly spot a man on the rooftops that was tagged by the Reaper Drone and it would be an easy shot for Donnie. This shot is more like shooting fish in a barrell for him before the serum and now it is only easier. He takes a deep breathe in and begins to slowly let it out while his finger remained on the trigger. Then without the others even knowing of his presence he fires one shot from his L96A1 rifle and send it in the direction of the man perched on the roof aiming potentially towards Keyo. Due to the stealth of Donnie the shot would most likely hit and blow the mans head clean off. The man would have no knowing of Donnie's presence and the fact that he was tagged by the Reaper Drone. When he finished the shot he smirks to himself and looks to the others as the sound of the rifle would grab their attentions. He would then give the group of people a few seconds to react to it before he reveals himself under the cloak of silence and shadows.- Dante OConnor: Despite Donnie’s intentions, no matter what they might be, Shade, the team’s technical analyst and Joker were already talking about another sniper on the rooftops. They had detected his presence long before he had even begun his planning on what he was going to do, and as she learned of a presence that could threaten both Gringo and Joker, she called out on the radio, “Guys, you got company. There’s one sniper on a rooftop not far from your position.” Joker would nod before pulling a small device out from his backpack and set it to the side of him. He pressed a button on top of the device and it folded out into a tower of sorts. This tower was actually a specialized trophy system developed as a safe guard against sniper rounds. You see, with snipers, they like to use powerful and high-velocity ammunition to hit their targets precisely and far away, yet with the trophy system, when a round has reached a certain speed or has been calculated to have a clean shot on its user, it releases a magnetic pulse on a molecular level, which causes the same effect as a rogue wind during a storm. Ergo, if the round is considered too dangerous, it is sent out of the way so the user is free to either flee from the scenario, or continue to remain in his position. Shade had cracked into the low-level radio waves that this supposed sniper was getting information from, and found out about a Hunter-Killer drone over the radio, along with the grunts talking to someone higher up. She reported the news to the entire team and Gringo would give a slight nod towards the news. Joker on the other hand was just waiting, watching… And then the gunshot rang into the air. It was before he even heard the shot itself when the bullet narrowly whistled past Joker and stuck itself into the wall nearby, “HOLY FUCK! THAT THING WORKED!” he called over the radio with a laugh before getting serious once again, “Boss! I got shots coming hot at me. I need to bug out!” Gringo would nod again as he looked to Keyo with a small growl beneath his lips, speaking in a whisper so Keyome wouldn’t be able to hear his orders, “Shade, get Joker to an extraction point where he’s out of the sniper’s line of fire. Pick him up, but only after we secure the package. Joker, I want you off that rooftop stat, and make sure that you’re out of the sniper’s line of sight.” Joker would nod and grab the small tower, looking towards where he saw the small flash of the rifle before he would have heard the gunshot, giving the sniper a one finger salute before making his way back down the levels of buildings into the alleyways below. Gringo would then look to Keyo, wondering if he heard the shot. He then realized that Keyome was gone, hearing a small clatter from the fire escape. He dashed over to the side to pursue him on foot, to find a man below wearing a leather jacket, “Goddammit!” He would leap down the fire escape, slipping from level to level with ease as he made his way to the alleyway, turning the body over to reveal that it wasn’t Keyome. He gave a grit of his teeth before calling over the radio, “We lost him, team. He is nowhere to be found.” Sledge would chirp in later as Gringo arrived to the extraction point, “Get in, boss… we’ll talk on the way back.” The extraction point itself was an empty parking garage left standing from the 21st century from Old America, about 7 blocks from where the show down had taken place. The entire team was back together again as the crowded together in the Osprey, Sledge finishing what he was going to say in person, “Well now that the little shit head took off without actually asking what we were there for, what do we do now?” Gringo would look to Sledge with a deep sigh before looking to Shade, “Shade, keep the swarms in the air, and crack into any channel you can. I want to know when this kid takes a bath. I want to know when he falls asleep, Hell I even want to know when he takes a shit. We need to find him and we need to somehow try to get him on our side.” Joker would give a smirk before looking to Gringo, “It’s hard to believe that we might be working with the Yakuza to take down the Yakuza. And even if he did listen to what we had to say, what if the kid did plan to meet with you? What would happen then, eh?” Gringo would look to the others before removing his mask, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he revealed his face for the first time since the operation began, his eyes crimson as he spoke, “Simple… I talk to him, and open his eyes to the truth.” The others would nod, Shade looking towards Gringo with a small hint of worry in her eyes before she would return to the computer screen, searching for any sign of Keyome’s presence with the second set of aerial drones being sent out from KPD headquarters letting them sweep through the streets as the first set now hovered over the city at approximately 25,000 feet. Category:ARK 1